I Saw It
by Kryzdrei Gonzaga
Summary: Bette and Tina are really getting it on..what happens when Bette cheats on Tina? A certified TiBette Story.. Rated T For Language
1. Cheater

**I SAW IT..**

The night of Provocations was a great success and Bette was a huge success, Smooth, Passionate and charmed all the guests that just left them in awe of the great Bette Porter. She had the power to stop time whenever she entered the room. Tina was proud of her lover, proud to be on the arm of the great Bette Porter, that pulled most probably talked about stunt to get the infamous Peggy Peabody on side. Both Men and woman wanted her, but she was Tina's. Tina was the one that went to bed and woke up with her in the morning, god she knew people were jealous of her. But little did she know what was about to unfold before her eyes.

''Tonight was gonna be the night'' Tina thought to herself.

''Tonight I'm going to tell her that were are going to have a baby, I mean she did say that she wanted to try in the shower early, I should of told her then, I shouldn't be worried about the baby, everything is going to be fine. We need to share this process. So yeah Tonight is the Night. I can't wait to see her reaction'' Tina smiled to herself and gently rubbed her hand over her slowly growing belly.

They entered the show with flashes of camera's going off in their faces and journalist's asking Bette all sorts of questions about the most provocative show that the CAC had ever shown. They took their time as Bette answered all of their questions with the exquisite ease and confidence that she'd shown ever when doing a show. She was passionate and it showed. They entered the main gallery and everyone stared in awe and each congratulating Bette on a superb show.

They moved into the centre of the building where Bette introduced Tina to Candace.

Tina: ''The place looks amazing, you've done a really great job''

Candace:'' Thank you, so do you''

Bette:'' She does doesn't she. Yeah, it certainly didn't look like this earlier''

Bette:'' Oh I see Franklin trying to get my attention, T we best go see what he wants''

They both turn hand in hand and walk over to where Franklin is stood; as they do Bette turns and gives Candace a knowing smile.

Bette got caught up in all the politics of the evening, so Tina ventured over to Alice, Dana and Shane.

Tina:'' Hey Guy's''

Dana & Shane:'' Hey T''

Alice:'' Well TK Bette sure knows how to pull a show and set the tongues wagging. But I gotta hand it to her, it sure looks great''

Tina:'' Yeah it does doesn't it, it's all down to Candace and her team''

Shane:'' And Bette's direction''

Tina:'' So have you guy's seen all the hangings. I've not really seen it all with hanging onto Bette's arm for most part so If ya don't mind I could use the company. Would you mind?''

Alice, Dana & Shane:'' Sure we'll come with you''

They walk around seeing all the pieces of art and see that it's starting to thin out.

They all say their goodbye's and Tina goes in search for Bette as she's ready to go home and if she doesn't take Bette home soon she knows if she leaves it any longer she won't be able to fit Bette's head through the door, plus she has her own agenda to take care of tonight.

She wanders around searching through the people that are still hanging around and then stops abruptly and see Bette talking to someone, she moves a little further to the left and there she spots Candace leaning against the wall. Tina watches their body language, their too close, Bette's face just inches away from Candace's. Bette gently fiddling with Candace's necklace, the interaction and she walks away with the lingering hand hold.

The penny finally drops.

''I know'' Tina thought

She turns away to hide herself, trying to gather her thoughts.

''Calm down Tina, you need to calm down. Talk to her. Find out what the conversation was about. You've broken my heart Bette'' Tina tried to calm herself, holding back the tears, she scurries to the toilet. There she looks at herself and quickly runs to the toilet and throws up. She recovers herself and goes to the basin and splashes water on her light perspirating face.

Bette:'' T are you in here'' Bette enters the ladies room

Tina:'' Yea....Yes Bette, just feeling a bit overwhelmed with the whole show''

Bette:'' Are you ok, do you wanna go home?''

Tina:'' Yeah I think I do, are you ready?''

Bette:'' Come on let's go'' Bette guides Tina by placing a hand on the small of her back.

On the ride home Tina never said a word, Bette was trying to make small talk, trying to bask in her glory, not even realising that Tina wasn't really listening, she just kept giving her one worded answers.

They park up and Tina goes straight into the house straight to the bedroom and sits waiting for Bette. Bette locks up and goes to the bedroom and takes her jacket off. As she finishes hanging it up, she notices Tina through the mirror just standing there.

As she finishes hanging it up, she notices Tina through the mirror just standing there. She Turns

Tina:'' I know, I saw it'' Tina states, her face portraying the pain.

Bette walks to Tina

Bette:'' I'm Sorry, I'm So Sorry''

She reaches Tina & SLAP, Tina hits her.

All Bette could do was to repeat the sorry's, trying to hug Tina and make her forgive her. A struggle ensues and they end up on the bed and have a rather violent love making session. Bette trying make Tina understand that she still desires her and Tina wanting to inflict pain on her love. After Tina climaxes, she flops down on Bette and Bette hold her as tight as she can. They lay there for a few minutes until Tina stirs.

Tina:'' I'm pregnant Bette''

Bette:'' What''


	2. Space

I saw it.. chapter 2

Bette:'' _What did you just say?_'' with that Bette flipped Tina over, so she was half lying on her and half off with one of her legs between Tina's.

Tina:'' _You_ _heard me now get the fuck off me''_ Tina said as she pushes Bette off of her body. She gets off the bed and discards whats left of her dress and goes over to the dresser to get some clean clothes.

Bette:'' _But I don't understand...........I Thou...''_

Bette never got a chance to finish as Tina swung around and started a vicious attack.

Tina:'' _You don't understand!, Fuck you Bette. You know I don't understand, how long have you been rubbing yourself up against the carpenter uh? Am I that repulsive that you had to get your kicks with someone else, you know, it's no surprise really cos you haven't even looked at me let alone touched me in that way for a long time now. You have no right in asking any questions.''_

_''I'm pregnant Bette, and stupid me wanted to keep it a little secret for just a while longer cos I didn't want you to worry, with everything that you went through with Faye Buckley and the stress that you have been through with the show, I just didn't want to worry or stress you anymore, but silly me, doormat Tina obviously wasn't aware that you were getting your stress relief from the fucking carpenter. You fucking selfish Bitch.''_

With that Tina turned back around and started to get dressed, she just had to get away.

Bette just lay there, gob smacked at what Tina had just said.

Bette:'' _T what are you doing?, where are you going? We have to talk about this. Look Cand...._

Tina:'' _Don't you fucking dare''_

Bette:'' _Dare do what?''_

Tina:_'' Don't you dare mention her fucking name in this house, do you hear me. Bette I can't talk to you, I can't even stand to look at you! I need to get out of here, I need to think''_

Bette got up off the bed and went over to Tina and tried to force her to look at her the face.

Bette:''_Tina you tell me that we are going to have a baby and you don't want to talk about it.''_

Tina looked into Bette's eyes as Bette has her hands on Tina's shoulders.

Tina:_'' No Bette, I'm having a baby, not WE. Right now there is no WE, you decided that when you decided to sleep with someone else. I was doing this for US, because we wanted a baby, remember all the plans that we made for us and our family. No I can't do this now._

No I can't do this now. I need some space and I need you to respect me and give me this space. Please do not contact me at all. You need to figure out what you want.

Bette'' _ No Tina'' _ grabbing Tina's hand ''_ please we have to sit down and talk, talk about what went wrong and why I made a huge stupid mistake.''_

Tina:''_ A mistake?''_

Bette:'' _Yes T a mistake!''_

Tina stood there for a little while and looked Bette straight in the eyes.

Tina:'' _How many?''_

Bette:''_ How many what?''_

Tina:''_ How many times did you sleep with her?''_

Bette:'' _What?''_ Shaking her head_ ''Tina that's not important, believe me when I tell you that it was a mistake''_

Tina:'' _Was it more than once?''_

Bette:''_ Tina please don't do this''_

Tina:'' _Well, was it?. Answer me Bette''_

Bette bowed her head and whispered ''_yeah it was''_

Tina:'' _A mistake my ass, I could call once a mistake but to go back for more, well that certainly can not be put in the same sentence, can it. Look at me Bette''._ Bette kept her head down looking at the floor.'' _Look at me god damn it''._

Bette slowly raised her head as Tina gently took hold of Bette's hands with silent tears rolling down the sides of both their face's she then she saw the raw pain in Tina's eyes.

Tina:'' _You've broken my heart Bette''_

Tina the slowly turned and walked out of their bedroom and out of their house.

Bette is just left standing there....

Alice was just returning from Dana's where she declared that she just couldn't marry Tonya, when Dana asked her why, she just lent and kissed her hoping that, that was a good enough reason. They didn't speak any words, just looking at each other, Alice turned away and Dana retreated back into her apartment.

She felt on cloud nine, she had just displayed her love for her best friend and hoped it would flourish, '_'the ball is in her court_ _now_'' she thought.

She entered her apartment and went towards the living room, where she saw the shadow of someone sitting on the couch, she quickly went to turn the light on and saw Tina shoulders slumped just sitting there.

Alice:_'' Tina?''_ as she moved forward to sit next to her

Alice:'' _Tee what's wrong? What's happened?_''

She could see that Tina had been crying heavily and that the tears were starting to fall again.

Tina:_'' B......Bet......B''_

She couldn't get her words out, instead she stood up and went to the chart that Alice had on her wall and began to draw a line from Bette's name and starts to write C...A...N...D she couldn't write anymore. Alice rose quickly and hugged Tina as she started to fall and the tears that were once silent started to fall with all the pain coming out of Tina's mouth.

Alice:_'' It's ok I gotcha, it's gonna be ok T''_


	3. Coming Back

Chapter 3

Alice guided Tina to the couch and just let free herself of all the pain of the events that had happened and waited for her to calm down and explain what had happened. After a few minutes Tina had calmed and looked at Alice.

Alice:_'' Are_ _you telling me that Bette's screwed Can...._

Tina:_'' Don't Al, don't say that Bitches name''_

Alice:''_ Oh ok, the carpenter then''_

Tina looked at Alice with a smirk '_'you do have a way with words.''_

Tina:_'' Yes Al I am saying that.''_

Alice:'' _How did you find out?''_

Tina:_'' I saw them at the CAC, looking all cosy, ya know too cosy and when we got home she didn't deny it. She said it was a mistake.''_

Alice:'' _Maybe it was''_

Tina:'' _C'mon Al, she slept with her more than once, she fucking went back for more. That is NOT a mistake. I mean I know we were a bit distant and hadn't made love in a while, but is she that desperate to go out and fuck someone else, we've gone months before and she hasn't cheated. Or at least not that I know of. You're not on her side are you?''_

Alice:''_ Whoa little missy, no I am not. It sucks, I can't believe that she would such a thing, to you anyway. I know it happened to me but you are different''_

Tina:_'' Al, you were only together six weeks, we shared seven years''_

Tina:'' _That's not all Al, I'm pregnant!_''

With a look of shear shock on Alice's and her mouth wide open, before she could speak, her cell phone went off, she looked at the caller id and indicated to Tina that it was Bette.

Alice:_'' What do you want me to tell her, she's gonna ask if i've seen you?''_

Meanwhile back at Bette's house, she's sitting in the living room in the dark, head in hand's whispering to herself '_'What the fuck_ _have I done''_ over and over to herself. Just then she reaches for her phone and knows that Tina would have gone to Alice's. She dials her number......

Alice:_'' Tina what am I going to say to her?''_

Tina:_'' Say what you want Al, but I DO NOT want to speak to her got it''_

Alice picks up her phone and without thinking and answers with _''Hey Bette how's it hanging'' _she looks at Tina and screws up her face and mouth's _''Sorry.''_

Bette:_'' Don't give me that crap Alice I know she's there, put her on the phone''_

Alice:_''Who?''_

Bette:_'' ALICE!''_

Alice:_'' Ok! Ok! Bette she doesn't want to talk to you and to be frank I wouldn't either. You need to leave her alone and let her think about what she's going to do, you know all this stress is not good for her or the baby.''_

Bette:_'' WHAT! You know about the baby? Did you know about the baby before me, that just typical, just like the last time, she fucking tells everyone else before she tells me!''_ Bette's now ranting down the phone

Alice:_'' Hold on Bette, she just told me about the baby, the second you called.''_

Bette:_'' Oh! Please Al I need to speak to her, we have to sort this out and the only way we can do that is for her to come back home and sort this out.''_ Tears are now flowing down Bette's cheeks and her voice is starting to crack.

Alice:_'' Bette, she exhausted, please I'm begging you just give her some space, let things cool for a couple of days and I'm sure then, she'll want to talk ok!''_

Bette:'' _No Alice I have to see her, I'm Coming over''_

Alice:'' _No Be........'' before she could finish the line goes dead_.

Alice:'' _Tina, she's coming over. What are you going do?''_

Tina:'' _No Alice I can't see her, I need to get out of here'' as Tina starts to stand._

Alice:_'' Wait Tee, where are you going to go? Why don't I hide you in my bedroom closet, she won't look in there for you.''_

Tina;'' _Alice this is no time to pull a Carry on movie stunt!''_

Alice:_'' What? Carry on what? Tina you have nowhere to go, I was just thinking that she won't stay long if she can't find you here._

Tina:_'' Never mind, look we are wasting time, lend me your car and I'll go to a hotel or something and I'll call you when I'm settled.''_

Alice:_'' Ok, but promise me that you'll call me tonight.''_

Alice passes her car keys to Tina and they make their way to the door, they briefly hug and Tina promises to call.

Fifteen minutes later, Bette is banging hard on Alice's door and not stopping.

Alice:_'' ALRIGHT I'm coming, Jesus Christ Bette'' _as she open the door Bette barges past her.

Alice:_'' Come in''_

Bette:_'' Cut the crap Alice where is she?'' as she stops in the middle of the living room and turns to face Alice who is now walking back to the living room._

Alice:_'' She's gone''_

Bette:_'' Where?''_

Alice:_'' I don't know, she said that she didn't want to face you and she had to get away.''_

Bette:_'' How?''_

Alice:_'' How What?'' _with a frowned face

Bette:_'' How did she leave, she hasn't go her car, that's still at our house. Does she have your car?''_

Alice:_'' Yeah she does. Look Bette, she's long gone so you can't go looking for her''_

Bette:_'' You're_ _right, she has your car, so I'll just camp out here_ _until she returns it!''_ as she smirks.

Alice:'' _Oh no you don't Porter, have you not thought as she left your place in a hurry that she might be going back to yours to collect a few things?''_

Alice stood there with a giant grin on her face not realising that although that was a great come back to get Bette out of her apartment, she didn't think that Tina actually might just do that.

Bette stood there with her hands on her hips and suddenly realised that probably Tina was on her way back home and if she was quick, she could just catch her.

Bette:_'' Your right, I'll go now, I'll probably catch her before she disappears.'' She starts toward the door, only to be blocked by Alice._

Bette:_'' Out of my way Alice.''_

Alice:_'' No way Bette, please just listen to me. You fucking cheated on that woman, you know the woman that has given you seven wonderful years. You had the perfect relationship and you just go and fuck it up. I know how she feels, it's pretty shitty.''_

Bette:_'' We dated for six weeks, and we both agreed that we were better as friends, than lovers. I would hardly put our break up in the same category as this. Now get out of my way!''_

Alice moves aside and hopes that she's given Tina enough time to get away. As Bette moves toward the door Alice shouts _''Give her some space''_

Bette runs to her car and pulls off wheels screeching in the direction of her and Tina's house. She dials the house phone and the answer phone kicks in. She leaves a message hoping that if Tina has made her way back to the house, she is there to hear what she is about to say.

_''**This is Bette Porter & Tina Kennard's Residence, we are not able to take your call right now, but leave a message and either Tina or I will get back to you'' **__BEEEEEP!_

_''Tina, please baby if you are there,please pick up. Look I'm so sorry for fucking up, but I need to explain what & why I did what I did. We were flailing and I thought that you didn't desire me anymore. We had stopped communicating on so many levels that I just thought that it was only a matter of time before our relationship broke beyond repair and I was a coward for not confronting our problems head on. You practically threw yourself into the center, coming home late, even working weekends that was supposed to be our time together, I just felt that you didn't want to be near me anymore, so I did the same. I threw myself into work and I guess we just settled that neither one of us wanted to get back on track. We were sort of in no mans land, we just accepted that we were civil enough to each other so why rock the boat._

_Then you went on that Dinah Shore trip with the girls and you came back sorta refreshed, but it was too late, I was already on that downward spiral. Baby please if you are there, please wait for me and we can fix this, we really can._

_Baby none of this is your fault, it's all mine. I'm the one that has fucked this up and I am the one that can make you feel better babe, please Tina give me one more chance to prove that I do love & desire you. Look I'm nearly home please be there..._

Bette hangs up the phone and puts her foot down.


	4. Coming Home

Meanwhile back at the house........

Tina has collected a few of her things and left Bette a note by the phone.....

Tina stands there and listens to Bette on the answer phone, tears running down her face, wondering wheather to intercept the call or not,''_No'' _she thought. She just carried on listening hearing the pain in Bette's voice, she slumped down against the wall holding her head crying

Just then she hears _''I'm nearly home please be there''_

_''Fuck''_ she thinks and stubbles to her feet grabs her bag and heads toward the door. She takes one last look aound and closes it behind her. She runs for the car, hearing a car screech from a distance, she knew it was Bette and only seconds away.

She gets into her car starts the engine, slams it into reverse and heads out the driveway, she slams on the brakes and sees another car in her rear view mirror barely missing the back end of her car as they also screech to a halt.

She stares for a few seconds and realize's that it's Bette and she's getting out of her car. Before she has chance to put it in drive Bette's at the window pleading with her to stay.

Bette:_'' Tina please, we have to sort this out don't go please I'm begging you. Don't throw it all away''_

Tina:_'' Bette just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you''_

Bette is tugging at the door handle begging pleading '_' Open the door Tee please''_

Tina:_'' NO, now just leave me alone Bette''_

She puts the car into drive and puts her foot down to the floor, as she does it causes the door handle to be yanked from Bette's hand and she falls to her knees on the ground. Bette straightens up still on her knees and screams ''TIIIINNNNNAAAA'' and falls in heap on the floor and begins to sob.

Tina looks in her rear view mirror and sees this, the tears are streaming down her face _'' I'm sorry Babe, I'm sorry''_ she whispers and drives away, not really knowing where she's heading.

Bette slowly gets up and slowly heads towards the house as she enters she puts the lights on and the brightness stings her eyes, as she head towards the bedroom she spots Tina's note and takes it with her. She slumps on the bed, dry's her tears and begins to read....

_Bette,_

_Please understand that I really need some space at the moment. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my body and just carelessly put back, it hurts so much that words can not describe how it feels. What you have done to me!_

_I wanted this baby to be ours so much, we planned it together and it was going to be a whole new start for us. Our perfect little family unit. But you ruined that when you let somebody else touch you, the way that only I should touch you._

_I loved you with all my heart Bette and you just threw it away. The funny thing is I still do love you._

We both need time to figure out what is best for us. You need time to figure out, if you really want me. So please just give both of us some space.

_All my Love Always_

_T x_

_P.S please give Alice her keys back & go easy on her, she was only doing what's best for both of us._

As Bette is reading this, her heart just breaks and she realize's that she may just have lost the only real thing that she ever truly loved.......

_**One Week Later........**_

Tina is sitting in a play ground in some small town watching all the kids playing on various pieces of equipment, listening to the 234th message that Bette has left her, pleading to come home or at least get in touch to let her know that she was ok. Her voice sounded strained and hoarse, as it sounded as though she hadn't slept, Tina knew this, because she knew Bette, she knew all of her traits, the voice she portrayed when she knew what she was talking about, the little tweak in her voice when she didn't really know what she was talking about but wanted to sound as though she did, the low sexy tone of voice that had a hint of a whisper she portrayed when she was turned on. _''Oh god_ _I miss that''_ Tina Thought

Just then Tina was snapped out of her thoughts by a young woman standing in front of her with a young little girl. '_'Excuse_ _me, but are you ok?''_ the woman asked.

Tina:_'' Oh....erm yeah sorry I'm fine, just miles away''_ Tina extended her hand. '_'Tina....Tina Kennard. I was just watching the little ones playing, like they don't have a care in the world''_

The young woman puts the child down and she runs to the sand pit.'' _Be careful Samantha, I will mommy''_ the child replies.

She reaches for Tina's hand. _''Polly Kirkland, please to meet you Tina''_

She takes a seat next to Tina, keeping an eye on her little girl.

Polly:_'' Yeah, they don't know what's in store for them do they? Are you here with your child? I haven't seen you around here before, are new in town?''_

Tina:'' _What, sorry. No I'm just passing through._'' Tina really didn't want to get into the why's she was here, she just wanted to be left alone.

Polly:_'' Tina I don't mean to pry, but you look really sad. You don't have to explain if you don't want to, but my dear old grandmother used to say that a 'problem shared is a problem halved''._

Tina sat and thought for a second.

Tina:_'' I know I've heard that saying before, but I really don't want to talk about it._

They sit there for a few minutes, just watching the children play.

Tina:''_ Polly have you ever had your heart broken?''_

Polly:'' _No........But I have broken a heart, but thankfully managed to mend it.''_

Tina:'' _Yeah, How?''_

Polly:'' _I did the unthinkable and had an affair.''_

Tina's heckles go up straight away

Tina:'' _How the hell can you mend a broken heart after doing that to your loved one, I mean._


	5. Phone Call

Polly:'' _It was the most painful part of my life, Helen, my partner and I had been together for 10 years and we were trying for a baby. I was to be the birth mother and for some reason the inseminations were just not successful and to be honest we lost all the intimacy, I craved for attention and found it with someone else, well just the sex part anyway. I love Helen with all my heart and I couldn't carry on with the guilt. When I was with other person, I just kept imagining that it was her touching me, It all became too much, so I told her. It was the hardest thing that I had ever had to do and I could see the hurt and hear her heart breaking as I was telling her.'' _Polly shook her body.

Tina couldn't believe Polly's story as in some ways it mirrored her own life with Bette.

Tina:''_ So how did you mend it? I mean you broke her heart, how did she let you back in?''_

Polly:'' _It was pretty tough I'll tell you, she moved out, she wouldn't speak to me or even see me, but I kept pushing and pushing until one day she finally opened the door and we started to build on our relationship, but this time it was different. It had to be. We couldn't be those two people again. You know she gave me a really hard time and I had work twice as hard to gain her respect and trust again, but I'm so glad that she did, I learnt a lot about myself and here we are, we have a beautiful daughter and another on the way. _She show's Tina her slight bump.

Tina:'' _Thank you for sharing that with me.''_

They sit there staring and laughing at the children for a few moments.

Tina:''_ I'm pregnant and just found out that my partner has been cheating on me.''_

Polly:''_ Oh! I'm sorry Tina.''_

Tina:'' _You don't have to be sorry, I ran away, nobody knows where I am, let alone if I'm alive, I spoke to my friend Alice at the beginning of the week, just to let her know that I was safe, but then cut off all contact. Bette has left like over 200 message's and like a coward I've not responded, I've just left and kinda buried my head in the sand, not wanting to deal with it. I still love her, she is my one, but I just don't know if we can recover from this._

Polly:'' _Tina, I can only say that she must love you to keep hounding you like this. I can't begin to even feel what you are going through as it was me that cheated, but I think I know what Bette is going through and believe me it's just as painful.''_

Tina:''_ I'd only just told her that I was pregnant, on the night I found out about her and Can...... The Carpenter.''_

Polly:'' _Tina it's your call, but you were thinking of her when I came over weren't you? Do you want to keep thinking about her in Day's, Month's or even years, just wondering............ what if? My advice is to go back and try to fix this, you know if it doesn't work out at least you can say you tried.''_

Tina:''_ Yeah, I was. You know you're right, I have to go back, I have to go and see if we can fix this.''_

Tina bids farewell to Polly and thanks her for her advice and wishes her well with the arrival of her second baby. She returns to the hotel and retrieves her phone from her bag and begins to send a message

_''**I'm coming home''**_ she presses the send button and starts the car and starts the long drive home!

Meanwhile Back in LA..........

Bette had just left Tina her 234th message, she was beside herself. She hadn't seen the shower in all week and it was showing.

Bette:'' _I just need to know that she's ok Shane ya know, that's all I ask, she can even just tell me to Fuck Off, then at least I'll know that she's still alive.''_

Shane:'' _Bette it's only been a week, just chill, she's ok.''_

Bette:'' _Really do you know that for sure, has she been in touch with you or Alice?''_

Shane:'' _Nooo, you know that, besides I would have told you and Alice hasn't said anything to me. Then again, she is on Tina's side with this.''_

Bette:'' _I know, she's tried to lecture me every day that Tina's been gone. I just wished she would know when to keep her gob shut sometimes.''_

Shane:'' _Yeah, you'd think her batteries would run sometimes, when she goes off on one.''_

Just then Alice enters Bette's house.

Alice:'' _Who's batteries would run out'' looking between the two women._

They both look at each other and let out a small chuckle.

Bette:'' _Nothing Alice, just a private joke''_

Alice:'' _Oh, Ok! Ya know porter have you seen the shower lately or is there something off in here,cos it kinda smells funny.''_

Shane;_'' Alice!''_

Bette raises her arms and smell her clothes.

Bette:'' _Your right, I think I do need a shower. So have you heard from Tina?''_

Alice:'' _C'mon Porter, you know I haven't, only that initial call to say that she was safe, she spoke that fast that we didn't really even speak to each other, besides you know that I couldn't tell you even if I did and you certainly know who I blame for this mess, so quit asking me. When she's ready she'll call you.''_

The three of them sit there in silence, tapping their coffee mugs.

Alice:'' _So have you seen the Carpenter Bette?''_

Bette looked at Alice with a scorn.'' _You know damn well that I haven't Alice._

Alice:'' _Funny that Bette, cos I came past here not two nights ago and I'm sure I saw her car parked outside.''_

Bette:'' _Fuck you Alice, If you're so full of information, you'd notice that we were at the front door and she didn't come in. I was telling her that it was over and Tina was the love of my life, But she wouldn't accept it, she kept telling me that I'll realise that it's her I want and not Tina and one day I'll come to my senses, as I was the one that stepped out of the relationship and Tina can't possibly satisfy me. Then I punched her and she left. NOT that I have to explain myself to you Alice, so put that in your report!!''_

Bette then turned and headed for her bedroom and slam's the door.

Shane:'' _Cute Al, really cute. You do realise that she was just starting to come out of her bedroom and possibly becoming human again, you've probably set her back week's now and won't come out.''_

Just then they here the door open and Bette flying down the corridor.

Bette:''_ You know what Alice, I deserve all the shit I get for what I've done. So hit me with it, go on hit me with it, get all the smart remarks out of the way. I'll give you a free 10 minute rant to hit me with all your shit.''_

Alice stands there quite taken aback by Bette's statement

Alice:''_ I'm sorry Bette I didn't mean to......_

Bette:''_ Come Al, don't shy away, that's not your style. You've been giving it me all week so you can have a final free 10 minutes, then you can shut your fucking mouth OK! The only person that I have to answer to is Tina, if she ever comes back._

Just then a phone bleeps and they all look at each other to see who has just received a message.


	6. Bette And Tina

**Chapter 6**

Bette, Alice and Shane all look at their phones and Bette indicates that it's hers.

Bette: '' _Oh.....My.....God. It's from Tina she's coming home''_ she looks between Alice and Shane excitedly. _'' I can't believe it she's coming home guy's. She must have forgiven me''_

Alice: '_'Ok Bette keep your Knickers on, presuming that you are wearing any''_

Shane: '_'Alice! Do you have to''_

Alice: '_'Look Bette I wouldn't get too excited, You guy's still have loads to talk about, she might not even move back in. Just take it slow and let it go at her pace not yours''_

Shane: '_' I hate to say it Bette, but Al does have a point''_

Bette: _'' I know, I know. I just can't believe that she's coming home.''_

Just then Bette turns her nose up and smell's her armpits and looks around the house.

Bette: '_' I think I need go and take a shower and get this place cleaned up. Shit what if she's back before I have time to do anything.'' _

Bette starts to panic and starts rushing around trying to tidy the place up. Alice walks over to her and stops Bette in her tracks.

Alice: _'' Hey Porter, calm down. Look Shane and I will clean up the place while you go and take a shower, believe me girl you need it!''_

Bette looks at Alice and gives her, her giant porter smile and brings her in for a hug

Alice: '' _Bette, please don't give me a bear hug you really need to_ _go take that shower.''_ As Bette release's her, Alice waves her hand in front of her nose. _''Phew''_

Bette: (laughing) _'' What you talking about Alice I don't smell that bad. Thanks guy's I owe you. I'll go and take that shower''_

Bette heads off to the shower and the girls get to work in tidying the house.

Alice: _'' Shane, I never expected that, I mean Tina was really upset. You could just see how broken she was. Do you think she's up to something?''_

Shane: _'' Alice. like what? You know as well as I do, Tina loves Bette more than anything on this earth. She's had time to think things through. You even said yourself that they really didn't talk that much that night and maybe now she just wants some answer's'' _

Alice: _'' I don't know, I just thought that when she was ready to come home she would have contacted me first ya know, as I was the first one she came to after she found out. _

Shane: '_' You know Al, maybe she needs to have it out with Bette without any outside interference from us.''_

Forty five minutes later the house is all cleaned up and Bette returns to the kitchen where the girls are seated around the table, looking all freshened up.

Bette: '_' Thanks guys I really appreciate what you've done.''_

Shane: _'' No prob's Bette, Right I think it's time we made ourselves scarce Al.''_

Alice: '_' What! Aren't we going to welcome Tina home?''_

Shane: '_' No Al we are not, Bette and Tina need their space, c'mon I'll buy you a beer.''_ Bette chuckles to herself.

They both stand and give Bette a hug. As Shane hugs Bette she whispers.

Shane: '_' Good luck Bette and just stay calm and let Tina set the pace and don't forget.... be honest!''_

Alice: _'' Good luck porter.''_

They both leave out the back way and head over to Shanes.

Bette is left sitting at the table. ''_Just have to wait now''_ she thinks to herself.

Meanwhile.......

Tina is about halfway home and she is lost in her thoughts, wondering how she's going to cope with seeing Bette. She's worried that she will lose all her resolve when she sees her, because she could never stay mad at her for long when they had previous row's, but this was different she thought. _I mean she's really broken my heart, can I trust her again? Has she seen her again while I've been gone? I can't pick up things where we left off, things have to be different this time, she can't be so self absorbed, she has to be more open and communicate more, god we both do._ She puts on the radio to try and take her mind off it until she reaches home.

Three hours later........

Bette is sitting on the couch lost in her thoughts, when she hears a car pull up. She sits and listens to the footsteps walking up the stairs to the house and then the gently tap on the small pane of glass in the door.

Bette stands and rubs her hands down her the side of her jeans. She opens the door to see her Tina standing staring at her. She tries to smile but then she sees the look in Tina's eyes. It's a look of hurt and pain, but also a slight twinkle of love. They stand there for a few moments until Bette realises that they are stood on the doorstep.

Bette: '' _T, please this is your home .''_ she moves and opens the door to let Tina in. Tina walks in and smells the scent of her home and realises that she's really missed the place. She moves over to the sofa and sits on the edge looking down at her hands. Bette closes the door and moves to the opposite sofa and takes her seat.

There's an awkward silence between them, neither of them daring to speak, not knowing how to start the conversation.

Bette: _'' How have you been?''_ Bette asks with a croak in her voice.

Tina: _'' How do you think I've been Bette''_ Tins states with a hint of sharpness in her voice.

Bette: _'' I'm sorry, that was an insensitive question. I was just. _

Tina: '_' Why, Bette?''_

Bette: _'' Tina, I don't know. God I have asked myself that question a thousand times since you left.''_

Tina: '_' Was it me............. I mean was it me that drove you to have an affair?''_

Bette: _'' God T, No it wasn't you.... it was me. I must have gone temporarily insane. I just wasn't thinking at all. I just don't know how to explain it. She came after me and you and I were just not communicating that well and I was weak, so weak that I just let it happen and I hate myself for it. I'm just really sorry, Tina believe me when I say that I made the biggest mistake of my life.''_

Bette gets up and sits next to Tina on the sofa, facing her. Tina sits there looking down at her hands on her lap. Bette goes to hold Tina's hand but Tina pulls away.

Tina: _'' No, please don't touch me........ Not yet anyway. When did it start?_

Bette: _'' Tina, please don't do this to yourself. Let's put it all behind us and move forward.''_

Tina: _'' I have to Bette, don't you understand. You went to someone else for love and attention, __when you should have come to me. You have made me feel inadequate. I was already feeling a failure because I lost our son and then I find out that I can't satisfy you in the bedroom department either.''_ Tina starts to cry

Bette scoots a little closer and puts her arm around Tina's shoulders, this time Tina doesn't move away, but moves into Bette and sobs with her head on her shoulder taking in Bette's scent. Bette rubs Tina's back.

Bette: _'' Tina I'm so sorry, It wasn't your fault that you lost the baby, it just happened, you know that. Losing our son and going through that Faye Buckley saga just hit us really hard and we weren't prepared for it, none of it. I really didn't mean to hurt you.''_

Tina: _'' But you did Bette, More than you will ever know.''_ She says through her sobs.

Tina starts to calm down and wipes her tears away.

Tina: '_' Bette, I had time to think a lot this week that I have been away about us and where do we go from here and the most important thing for me to even start to understand this mess is for you to be honest with me. I have to know what went wrong? When did it go wrong? so I need for you to tell me everything, I know it's going to hurt, but I need to know Bette. Please? _

_Bette: '' Ok.'' _


	7. The Carpenter

Chapter 7

They both sat in silence for a few moments. Bette nervously tried to think of how to start the most painful explanation of her life. She shifted in her seat and Tina sensed this. She looked at Bette.

Tina: _'' Listen if this is too hard, we can do this later, I 'm pretty tired anyway and I think I need to sleep for a while, I've had a long drive to get here, but we can't move forward unless you tell me what was going on in that head of yours.''_

Bette looked at Tina and saw the dark circles under her eyes, her face looked drawn and it would give her time to try and gather her thoughts as to why she did what she did.

Bette: _'' Do you want to go and lie down for a while, I mean I'm not trying to bottle out but you do look tired Tina. I can make you some tea if you like.''_

Tina: '_' Yeah, I think that would be good, but not in our room ok. I'm not ready for that. I'll go and take a nap in the guestroom if that's ok.''_

Bette: '_' Of course, You go and get ready and I'll bring you a cup of tea through.''_

They both get up simultainously and almost bump into each other, they stutter to try and move past each other. Funny how that once they would have gently glided past each other, but now being separated for just one week they act like total strangers toward one another. Bette moves out of the way for Tina to pass to go to the guestroom. She watches as Tina walks down the hall, _''there's something different about her'' _ she thinks to herself. '_'She walks so defeated, what the fuck I have I done.''_ She curses to herself. _''I have to fix this.''_ She goes to the kitchen and turns on the stove to put the kettle on. She leans her hands on the top with her back to the hall and silent tears start to run down her cheeks whispering over again _''what the fuck I have done........what the fuck have I done!''_

She doesn't realise that Tina has made her way down the hall standing watching and listening to what Bette is saying. Tina just wants to go over and take Bette in her arms and say that everything is going to be alright, but she remains there rooted to the spot._'' I can't, she has to understand that this isn't going to be easy, not just for her, but for me too. She has to understand that she opened and closed the door on my heart.''_

Tina: '_' Erm.....Bette''_

Bette quickly wipes her tears and turns around.

Bette: '_'Yes T... _

_Tina': ….._

Tina: '_' Do you have a blanket?''_

Bette: _'' Yeah sure, I'll bring you one in''_

She turns and makes Tina her tea and goes to the guestroom and finds Tina a blanket. She gently puts the blanket on the edge of the bed and places the tea on the nightstand. Tina is lying on her side facing her.

Bette: '' Do you need anything else?''

Tina: _'' No thanks, I'll be fine, I just need a couple of hours to rest''_

Bette: _'' I'll be in the living room when you're ready.''_

Bette turns and leaves the door ajar. She heads to the living room and fall's on the couch and blows a long sigh out. She can't believe that Tina is back, but not back in her life. It feels so strained, how could this happen? _''I've got to fix this, no matter what it takes, I'll do anything''_ she thinks to herself.

A couple of hours later.....

Bette has fallen asleep sitting up with her mouth open and softly snoring, Tina is watching her, trying not to laugh, she always teased Bette about her snoring and Bette was adamant that she did not.

Just then Bette woke and caught Tina staring at her. '_' Sorry I must of fallen asleep.''_

Tina: _'' It's Ok, I'm ready to hear what you've got say now, if Your ready.''_

Bette: _'' Erm..... Yeah, I'll just go and freshen up first._

Bette gets up and goes to the bathroom to splash some water on her face, while she's Tina goes to the kitchen to make some Tea. She returns and takes a seat waiting for Bette.

Bette returns and takes a seat next to Tina and begins to tell her, her side.

_Bette: ____'' I guess I think really it started after the incident with Faye Buckley, when I felt as though I had let you down. I so wanted to be the to take care of you and not let anything happen to you or the baby and that incident just highlighted that I can't do everything. That day you kept everything together and I just fell apart. I mean, it wasn't me that lost the baby, it was you and you had started to pull yourself together far quicker that I had._

___We had stopped communicating on all levels of our relationship and I felt that when we went to group, that you could express your feelings far more than when we were alone. I kept asking myself, why didn't you tell me your inner thoughts, but I just kept quiet because I didn't know how to react about it. I know I should of brought the subject up, but then you got involved at the centre and we started to be like passing ships in the night. I just kept telling myself, that if you were unhappy you would say something._

___Anyway we both got invited to the Dinah Shore weekend, but I was too busy with trying to prepare for the show, so I thought it would be good to put some distance between us and we would re-connect when you got home, but the downward spiral had already started._

___I knew that Cand......''_

_Tina: '____'Please Bette, do not mention her name.''_

_Bette: ____'' I'm sorry Tee, I can stop if you don't want me to continue.''_

_Tina: '' ____No Bette, I need to hear this. Please carry on.''_

_Bette: ____''Well I knew that she was attracted to me, as she started flirting with me when she pitched for the contract. To be honest I was flattered.''_

_Bette saw the tears in Tina's eyes and moved closer to Tina and took her hand._

_Bette: ____'' I'm sorry Tina. Anyway the tension had started to build and it wasn't until you were away that anything happened. She.... she..... kissed me.''_

_Tina: ____'' Did you kiss her back?''_

_Bette put her head down and whispered '____' Yeah I did''_

_Tina: '____' Did you sleep with her In our bed?''_

_Bette: '____' No Tina, I wouldn't do that to you.''_

_Tina: ____'' Well you slept with her Bette.''_

_Bette: '____' I know Tina, I swear that we did not come into our home. Tina it is over, I've not seen her since Provocations''_

_Tina: '____' So it's over then?''_

_Bette: ____''I swear Tina, It is so over. I love you, you are my life and I'm sooo sorry that I've hurt you. We can fix this and start again, I know we can.''_

_Tina: ____'' How do I know that I can trust you again?''_

_Bette took a moment and looked at Tina and asked._

_Bette: ____''Tina, you have to believe me that you can trust me. Look we can take this as slow as you want, at your pace. Whatever you want I'll do it. Just answer me this question....... Do you still Love Me?''___


	8. Awaiting

Chapter 8

Tina sat in silence thinking about her answer. Then stood up in front of Bette.

Tina: _'' Bette, it's not about loving you, you know that I love you, I always will. It's about the most fundamental part of our relationship, of any relationship. It's about trust._

_Do you remember when we had dinner at Tim's that night and you instinctively saw what was going on between Jenny and Marina. You thought it was wrong and you challenged Marina about what she was doing. She said that she wasn't doing anything wrong. Is that what you were thinking when you.......you were shacked up with her in a hotel room?_

_You felt so strong about your conviction, that you thought I was being so blarzay about the situation. I love you for your conviction's and the way you stand by them, but to then go and do what Marina did, it makes you look like you have got double standards, you just look false._

_I wanted you so much to take care of me, like you used too, but I think that our downfall was way before I lost the baby. When I gave up my job I got stuck into this little housewife routine, that I lost my own identity and I let it happen, you aren't totally to blame for that, but you got lost in your job, trying more than ever to prove yourself to those idiots at the CAC that you lost time for us. We lost time for us._

_You started to expect me to take care of you and not for us to take care of each other. I mean you even expected me to still pick up your dry cleaning when you knew that I was full time at the centre. You became a typical old fashioned husband, that expected the little wife to do all the housework. I thought that we were in a partnership and we would share those sorts of chores together, you were already out of this relationship then._

_I let you turn me into this victim, I lost my identity, trying to make a home for us and our future family. I just don't know if I can trust you again. Not after this, I thought, what we had was sacred, we were so different from all the other lesbians that we know that can't find that special someone, so they spend their lives moving from one person to the next._

_I mean If I didn't find out that night, would you still be seeing her now behind my back?_

Tina sat down opposite a stunned Bette as she waited for a response. She sighed deeply not realising how exhausted that speech had made her.

Bette just stared at the floor, eyes glazed over trying to fight back the tears. She eventually looked at Tina staring back at her.

Bette: _'' Tina, I took you for granted didn't I? I became selfish and I didn't even realise what I was doing. I became obsessed with trying to get my own way in life, that I forgot that you are my life and what I was doing was for us not for me. I forgot that we are a partnership._

_I wasn't thinking anything when I was with her, I didn't want to think about anything, especially you as the guilt would just kill me. It was a means to an end and I did my thinking from my pants._

_I can't justify my actions and I know what I said to Marina and Alice and yes it does make me look like a complete hypocrite, and I can't answer the question, as to if I would still be sleeping with her, if you hadn't found out last week. Tina all my concern is, is us and our baby and the future that we can have, if you'd give us the chance._

_I can only promise you that I will not look at another woman as long as I have you. I will change my selfishness ways. I will change I promise. I want to work at this relationship, if you do too?''_

Tina: ''_ I'm not even sure that I came back for us. This is my home too Bette and I will not let you drive me out. I have my baby to consider and this is their home too. I'm tired, we can talk tomorrow, but not now. I have to rest_

Tina gets up from the sofa without waiting for Bette to respond she heads to the guestroom.

Bette sits there with her head in her hands. Trying to figure out if they have a future together or not. _'' I'm not letting you go Tina Kennard, not now not ever. I will do whatever it takes to gain your trust back and make you realise that we are meant to be together''._ She thinks and gets up and heads to her bedroom, not realising that she too was exhausted from all the emotion that came out tonight.

Bette awoke to the aroma of coffee seeping through the house, she looked over at the clock as 7am was staring back at her, '_'Jesus I've only had a couple of hours sleep''_, as she stretched, she was aching from the restless night's sleep she'd had tossing and turning and wishing that Tina was next to her, but she knew that she was in the next room and she hadn't run away again. There was a glimmer of hope that she could selvage this relationship.

She drags herself out of bed and makes her way out to the kitchen and see Tina making coffee. She looks up at Bette.

Tina: '_' Hey, would you like some coffee''?_

Bette: '_' Yeah, that would be great, thanks''_ as she takes a seat at the breakfast bar.

Bette: '' Did you sleep ok''?

Tina: '_' Erm, yeah thanks, I forgot actually how comfortable that bed was, It reminded me of the time when we wanted to test it out.''_

Bette: '_' Yeah as I recall though, we didn't get much sleep that ni.........'' _Bette's smile suddenly dropped and she stopped and realised what she was saying as they both looked at each other and an uncomfortable silence took hold of the situation.

They both sat in silence looking into their drinks.

Bette: '_' what do you have planned for today''?_

Tina: _'' Well I need to get back to the centre and see what I have missed, what about you''?_

Bette: '_' Well I need to get back to work too and see how the show is going, we only have it for another week and then it goes to Its next destination, so I have to make sure that all the contractor's are in place to dismantle the works.''_

Bette noticed the unsettled look on Tina's face as she realised that one of the contractors was indeed Candace.

_''__I'm still owed some leave time so I'll only go in for a few hours today and get the ball rolling. James can handle contacting them all and oversee the dismantling,_ _so I won't need to be there for that''._ She stated, trying to ease Tina's mind, making it known that she will not have any dealings with Candace on that level.

Bette: '' _Do you fancy meeting up for lunch''?_

Tina: '_' Erm, yeah ok. Where''?_

Bette: '_' We could go to the Planet if you're up to it?''_

Tina: '_' Why wouldn't I Bette, I'm not the one who has to hide anything or be ashamed''_

Bette: _'' I didn't mean anything by it Tee. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable''_

Tina: _'' I won't, Anyway I'm gonna take a shower and head out, so I'll see you at there around 1pm. _

Tina heads off to the shower leaving Bette with her thoughts. _'' You've got a big foot to go in that big mouth Porter.'' _She then heads to have her shower too and then head off to work. She figured that she'd go straight to the CAC instead of stopping by the planet, she was sure that the gang were waiting for a progress report, or at least Alice would be.

She knew that Alice would call at some point during the morning, right on cue Alice called just as she was arriving at the CAC.

Bette: _'' God Al, I knew you'd call, but I thought you might wait until at least 11am.''_

Alice: '_' funny Porter. I'm a concerned friend, so she hasn't murdered you in your sleep then?''_

Bette: _'' Well now I wouldn't be talking to you now would I. No Al, I'm still in one piece. We stayed up all night talking''_

Alice: '_' So have you sorted everything out and are you back together then?''_

_'' __Jesus Alice''_ Bette heard Shane in the background.

Bette: '_' Alice, look I have to go, I'm at work, I'll speak to ya later.''_ With that she shuts her phone before Alice can respond and heads into the CAC.

She heads straight to her office to catch up with James and he fills her in on the past week's events, they spend the best part of 2 hours going through what needs to be done for the dismantling of the show. When they are just about finished, James reveals that Candace has been calling for Bette and left several messages and try's to hand them to Bette.

Bette: _'' James please throw them away, I do not want to her from her, just tell her that I've left the country or something.''_

James: _'' What's wrong Bette, I thought you got on well with her, I mean she did a great job with the show.''_

Bette: _'' I do, I mean I did, Just a little too well if you know what I mean.''_

James: '_' Ooooh, I see. I take it that Tina knows''_

Bette: '' _She found out on the night of the opening.''_

James: '_' Ok, I got your back Bette don't worry.''_

Bette: _'' Tina's pregnant James. I don't want her finding out that she has been trying to contact me ok. She left me, but now she's back and I hope that we are going to try again, so I don't want anything or anyone rearing their ugly head. Thats why I need you to handle this last bit of the show for me. Ok?_

James: _'' Wow, I mean congratulations. Don't worry Bette, I won't contact you unless It's a dire emergency.''_

With that said they continue to work through their to do list so Bette can take the rest of the week off. At 12.45pm they are all done and Bette heads off to the Planet.

Meanwhile back at the Centre............

The gang welcome Tina back and fill her in on what has been going on and quickly gets back into the swing of things.

Just as she was reading through her mail. She see's Alice's caller Id come up on her phone.

Tina: '_' Hey Alice. What's up.'' _Knowing what was about to come.

Alice: _'' What's up, What's up. TK you just up and leave, just contacting me once to say that you're ok and then you stroll back into town without even telling me. Girl, I mean are you ok? Is the baby ok? Are you two back together or what? _

Tina: '_' Yes, Yes and I don't know yet in that order. Al I'm sorry that I haven't been in touch, but I needed time alone to... to figure out what I wanted.''_

Alice: '_' You're just as bad as Porter, I couldn't get anything out of her either.''_

Tina: '_' You've spoken to Bette, When?_

Alice: '_' This morning, she was at work and barely said two words to me. She said that she'd call later. But I doubt that she will. So how'd it go? all she said was that you two talked all night. Did you sort things out?_

Tina: '' this is not something that can be sorted out overnight Alice. We are talking and that's a start ok! Listen I gotta go. We're stopping by the Planet to meet up for lunch, so if you are there, no snide comments please.

They finish their conversation and Tina gets back to work so she can be done for lunch.

She gets to the planet the same time as Bette who is just getting out of her car. She parks behind Bette and signals a wave. They gather their things and head in together.


	9. We Are

Chapter 9

As they both entered the planet, they were not ready for the reaction that bestowed before them. The place was packed and by the reaction of silence, they all knew that the most infamous/ perfect lesbian couple in west Hollywood had split. But no one was ready for the two of them to walk into the planet together.

Tina and Bette stood there, not knowing what to do or where to look.

Tina: _'' Holy Shit''_ She whispered

Bette looked at Tina and saw that her face was flushed and that she was finding this hard to deal with, not knowing if to turn and walk out the door or stay and hold her head, until she caught a glimpse of Alice and Shane at one of the tables.

Bette: _'' Come on''_ She whispered.

Bette placed her arm on the small of Tina's back and guided her to the table.

As they started to move the patron's turned back to the conversations that they were having before, knowing full well that they were probably talking about the two of them.

Bette and Tina quickly took their seats and Bette leaned toward Tina and whispered.

Bette: _'' Tee are you ok?''_

Tina: _'' Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting that sort of reaction, if any.''_

Alice: _'' You guy's ok, jeeze, talk about an entrance. Anybody would think that you were famous._

Tina: '_' Alice, shut the fuck up ok. I warned you''_

Shane: _'' You will never learn will you Al. Let me get you guy's a drink''_

Bette & Tina: _'' Thanks Shane''_

Shane returns with their drinks and an awkward silence takes over the table.

Tina is the first to speak.

Tina: '' So what did I miss while I was away........Alice''

Alice: '' Why ask me, as if I would know everything what goes on around here.

All three look at each other and grin. Alice stares at all three with her mouth gapped open, _''jesus christ''_ she snorts.

Just then Tanya enters and can't believe her eyes as she sees Bette and Tina sitting together with Alice and Shane. She slowly walks over to the table and put her hand on Tina's shoulder and starts to talk to her as if Bette isn't there.

Tanya: _'' Oh my god Tina I can't believe that your back and your Sitting here with her. I mean have you forgiven her infidelity already, oh you poor sweet thing.''_

The table just looks at Tanya with disbelief as she takes a seat next to Tina. They then look at Tina as they see the anger bubbling in her eyes. Tina shifts in her seat and turns toward Tanya, gripping her hands into fists.

Bette: '' Tee, please it's not worth it''

Tina states with gritted teeth, but calmly

Tina: '_' Bette, don't tell me what to do. Firstly Tanya, my business with Bette has Fuck all to do with you or any of you for that matter. If you want to know, No I have not forgiven Bette, however, when you have been together with someone for as long I have, you will not throw away your relationship on a whim. Yes infidelity is something that shouldn't be forgiven easily and Bette is paying a price that only she can go through. I'm not sure if we can get over this, but that's for us to find out without any of you putting your fucking two penith worth in. Bette is sitting right next to me so if you have anything to say about her or to her, I suggest that you direct your comments to her and not to me. Bette I'll see you at home later. Suddenly I'm not that hungry.''_

With that said Tina calmy gets up and walks out of the planet, brushing past Dana who was coming in after her training session.

Dana: _'' Hey Ti. _

_Dana then heads over to the table and asks everyone ''Whats going on''_

Bette quietly gets up and moves over toward Tanya, who starts shift in her seat and whispers, just so only the table can hear what she is saying

Bette: _'' I expect that sort of comment to come out of Alice's mouth, who by the way has known me a lot longer than someone who has just hitched a ride on one of my friends coat tails, just to get famous. Say one more thing and you won't know what's hit you._

_Hey Dana, sorry I gotta go. See you guys later.''_

Bette then straightens her suit and heads out the door. She quickly gets her phone out of her purse and dials Tina's number. Tina answers and Bette can tell from her voice that she's been crying.

Bette: '' Hey Tee are you ok? I'm sorry about that, where are you?

Tina: _'' I'm ok. It's not your fault, you were right, we should have gone somewhere else, I wasn't expecting that sort of reaction from going in there. I just can't believe that everyone seems to know our business. You know I hate that about being here and a lesbian._

Bette: _'' I know..........I know, Look where are you, we haven't eaten yet, I'll come and get you and we can go and grab something now if you like.''_

Tina: _'' I'm on my way home, I'll freshen up and wait for you here.''_

Bette: _'' Ok, I'll see you in a bit.''_

Bette heads over to the house where she sees Tina waiting for her outside and she can see that she has tried to cover up her puffy red eyes.

They head off to small restaurant to have lunch and try and get some obstacles out of the way.

They order their lunch and sit with an air of nervousness about them, wondering who should speak first.

Bette: _'' I'm sorry that you had to go through that Tee, I was silly to suggest the planet, but I must say though you handled that pretty well. I thought you were going to slap her. She won't be saying anything else like that again.''_ Said with a slight giggle

Tina: Smiling. _'' It wasn't your fault Bette, I expected Alice to come out with comments like that. But somebody was bound to say stuff like that. We still might get comments and we have to be prepared for it.''_

Bette: _'' Tee?''_

Tina: _'' Yeah''_

Bette: _'' Why didn't you tell me about the baby or that you were even doing the inseminations? I mean I would have been there with you.''_

Tina: '_' I know I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I had started doing the inseminations again. I just thought that we were so apart and the only way to get us back on track, was to do them on my own and suprise you, if it didn't take it would just be me that was disappointed and not us. Plus you had the stress of the show, I just didn't want to add to it.''_

Bette: _'' But when I asked you in the shower, if we could start again, you said we would in a couple of months. Why didn't you just tell me then?''_

Tina: _'' I was shocked that you even suggested it, I mean you were so wrapped up in your own world that I thought because I lost our son, that you didn't want to try in case I lost another baby. I know how you felt when it happened.''_

Tina's eyes start to well up and she bows her head.

Bette reaches across and places her hand on top of Tina's

Bette: _'' It was not your fault that you lost our son. It was a cruel act of nature that took our son before he could experience the wonders of life and the love that we would have showed him. I know that you said that I was not in this relationship around that time and Tina you are right. When we knew that you were pregnant, I have to admit I started to panicked. _

_Tina looked up at Bette, a little shocked by her revelation._

Tina: '_' What do you mean you Panicked?''_

Bette: _'' I had so many emotions going through my mind, that it suddenly hit me, what if I couldn't provide for you and the baby, what if I couldn't connect with the baby. I just started to shut down. You were making all these plans and I didn't seem to be part of them, I just let you carry on and then it happened, we were so apart by then, we didn't really grieve together. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when Dr Wilson told you. I should have been, but instead I had to have a slanging match with Faye outside the CAC. I should have just ignored her and come straight to the doctors to you. To be with you when you heard the terrible news. I don't forgive myself for that. I'm really sorry Tee._

Tina: '_' I felt so alone when she told me. I just had to come home, I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you. I just needed to be surrounded by us and our things. I don't blame you for anything Bette, I know that if she hadn't stopped you would have been there. We should have been together yes, but we have to put that behind us and concentrate on this little one now.''_

Bette looked up and stared at Tina with her eyes glazing over, as tears start to form.

Bette: '_' WE.........You said WE. Is there a WE Tee?''_


	10. Making Choices

Chapter 10

Tina: _'' Bette I love you with all my heart, I meant what I said in the planet. I haven't forgiven you. When I say WE, I mean that we are this baby's parents and we have to concentrate on that. I'm not saying that we as a couple have no future, I'm not sure yet. What you did really did break my heart and I can't put the pieces back together just like that. Please just give me time. Ok?_

Bette felt her heart deflate as she took her hand away from Tina's and Whispered. '_'Ok''_

Their meals arrived and they ate most of it in silence, they made small talk with Bette Filling Tina in with everything that happened while she was away, which wasn't really much as the most part of it, Bette never left the house. Just Shane and Alice popping round almost every day making sure that Bette was ok and to check if Tina had called.

Tina: _'' I should really call Dana and apologise to her, I kinda pushed Past her when I left._

Bette: _'' I'm sure that Tanya would have filled her in, making out that she is the victim. Don't worry Tee she knows you well enough now to know that you were pretty upset to leave like that.''_

Tina: _'' Have you noticed that there's something going on between Alice and Dana?''_

Bette: _'' No! why what do you mean?''_

Tina: _'' I'm not sure, I mean I think that Alice is a little jealous of Tanya, in an ex girlfriend way. Do you know what I mean?''_

Bette: _'' Tee, those two are always biting at each other, you know that.''_

Tina: _'' Yeah I know, but this is different. I think Alice has a crush on Dana.''_

Bette almost choked on the drink that she was sipping.

Bette: _'' urgh..... No way, can you imagine them together?'' _Laughing.

Tina: '_' I think they'd be really cute.''_

Bette: _'' Mmmm....... I'll reserve judgement on that.''_

They spend a little more time at the restaurant as Tina has an urge for some ice cream. Her cravings are starting to come as Bette realises that Tina is starting to blossom with her pregnancy.

They make their way back home and Bette is feeling a lot more confident that just maybe there is a future for her and Tina and she is going to do everything in her power to make things right with Tina.

Bette is up preparing breakfast as Tina is not up yet when she hears her laptop go indicating that she has a message. She's just about to look when Tina walk's into the kitchen, looking a bit rough.

She's just about to look when Tina walk's into the kitchen, looking a bit rough.

Bette: '_' Tee are you ok? You look like you haven't slept.''_

Tina: _'' I'm really not feeling well, I've been up half the night throwing up. I don't think this little one likes ice cream.'' _Trying to make a joke, but she's a little nervous that something might be wrong.

Bette: '_' Shall I call Dr Wilson and schedule a check up?''_

Tina: _'' Yeah, that would be great.''_

Bette heads off toward her bedroom to call Dr Wilson. While Bette is on the phone, her laptop goes off again and Tina goes over to see what it is. She opens it up and is devastated to see an e-mail from Candace. She opens it up and starts to read.

**_Hey Bette Babe,_**

**_I miss You, Please call. X_**

**_C. _**

_''__How Fucking dare she call her babe. She's lying to me all over again. I can't do this.''_ Tina starts to well up and hears Bette coming down the hall finishing up her call to Dr Wilson.

Bette: '' _Hey Tee, we can see Dr Wil............_

She stops when she sees Tina standing behind her computer and the look of hurt in Tina's eyes.

Tina: _'' You fucking liar.''_

Bette: _'' What!........ What are you talking about?''_

Bette walks over to her computer and sees the e-mail.

Bette: '' _No Tina, this is not what you think.''_

Tina: '_' What is it that I'm thinking Bette?''_

Bette: _'' Tina I have not seen or heard from her since the night of provocations, I swear.....................Welllllll!''_

Tina: _'' Well What Bette?''_

Bette: _'' Well, James did say that she has left several messages for me at the CAC, but I never read them, I told him to throw them away and under no circumstances is he to put her through to me. That's why I'm not doing the dismantling of the show._

_ I swear Tina that it's over._

Tina sat down on the chair behind the desk and started to cry, Bette knelt down and held Tina's hands.

Bette: _'' Tina, please I'm sorry, this e-mail has just come through, just before you came in. I was just about to see what it was, when I saw you and I saw how ill you looked. Come lets have some breakfast, if you can stomach it. We can see Dr Wilson first thing this morning.''_

They both go into the kitchen and eat breakfast, although Tina ate very little. They get dressed and head out to see Dr Wilson.

Dr Wilson: _'' Well good morning you two and congratulations, ooh Tina your looking a bit peaky this morning, come let's get you in here and see what's going on.''_

They enter the room and Tina changes into a gown and lies down on the bed. Dr Wilson comes in with the ultrasound machine and boots it up. She lifts Tina's gown and puts jelly on her belly.

Dr Wilson: _'' This maybe a little cold.''_

Bette positions herself at the side of Tina and holds her hand.

Dr Wilson then place's the scanning device onto Tina's swelling belly and they immediately see the little heart beat beating on the screen. Bette and Tina let out their breaths that they had been holding and Bette gently squeezes Tina's hand and they look at each other. In that moment you could see the love that they have for each other but still a mountain to climb.

Dr Wilson: _'' Well everything seems to be fine with this little one. I think it may be a case that this little one didn't agree with something you ate yesterday. I'll give you something for the nausea............ Would you like a picture?''_

Tina: _'' Yes Please.''_

Dr Wilson: _'' Sure, You know you've reached Three months and if would like I can tell you what the sex is if you want?''_

Both Bette and Tina look at each other.

Bette & Tina: _'' Yes please.''_

Dr Wilson: _'' Let's have a little look, well......well there is no little tail, so ladies it looks like you're gonna have a little girl.''_

Tina: _'' Now I'm in trouble.''_

They all laugh and Tina gets up to get changed. As she's doing this Dr Wilson pulls Bette aside.

Dr Wilson: _'' Listen Bette I know that you two have had your ups and downs and well Tina is obviously anxious about the baby, so please look after her and try not to put her in any stressful situations ok! She needs plenty of rest and make sure she eats healthily.''_

Bette: _'' I know and I will look after her I promise Dr Wilson.''_

They both thank the Dr and leave, as they get into the car Tina pulls out the picture and opens it up.

Tina: _'' Bette, this is our baby.''_

Bette leans over and takes hold of it with Tina.

Bette: _'' There she is.''_

They both lean their heads together just looking at the picture of their beautiful daughter. For that brief moment all their troubles were gone and they are the perfect family.

Tina: _'' Here, you take this and put in your wallet.''_

Bette: _'' No Tee, You Have it.''_

Tina: _'' I already got mine, I asked for two copies, so here you take it. _

_Bette: '' Thanks Tee. Do you wanna go somewhere for coffee?''_

Tina: _'' Yeah, can we drop by the planet?''_

Bette: _'' You sure?''_

Tina: _'' I'm_ _sure, we have to face them at some point.................Bette?''_

Bette: _'' Mmmm.''_

Tina: _'' I believe you.......... You Know that you haven't been in contact with her, but please don't keep things from me . If you are to gain my trust again, I have to believe that you are honest with me and you tell me everything.''_

Bette: _'' Thank you Tee and I promise I will tell you everything from now on.''_

They arrive at the planet and the parking lot is full. They find a space and Bette asks Tina if she's sure that she wants to go in.

Tina: _'' Yeah.''_

They both exit the car and just as they are about to enter Tina grabs hold of Bette's hand. Bette stops as she's a little stunned but squeezes Tina's hand and smiles to reassure her that she's there with her. Together they enter and the place is packed and nobody notices that they have entered, they scan the room to see if they can spot any of the gang and see Shane and Alice sitting at their usual table.

Bette: _'' You go sit with Shane and Alice and I'll get us our drinks.''_

Shane: _'' Hey TK, you alone?''_

Tina: '_' Bette's here getting us our drinks.''_

Alice: _'' Hey TK. So you ok?''_

Tina: '_' Yeah Al, listen I'm sorry for yesterday guy's.''_

Shane: _'' Don't sweat it Tee.''_

Alice: _'' so, how are you and Bette?''_

Shane kicks Alice under the table.

Alice: _'' Ow Shane, What! I'm just asking?''_

Tina laughs at Shane's action.

Tina: _'' It's ok Shane, we are still working on it Al. I've been back a couple of days. We've got a lot of things to sort out, but we're ok.''_

Just then Bette arrives with their drinks and top up's for Shane and Alice.

Shane & Alice: '_' Thanks Bette.''_

Bette: _'' So what did I miss?''_


End file.
